Button Mash's Daring Rescue
by Yterbius
Summary: Button Mash is invited to play a video game that Sweetie Belle found. The only problem is that Button believes that this certain copy of the game is bad, and must not be played. Things COULD go wrong, no questions asked.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Button Mash. I am a young colt that constantly glues himself to a TV screen to play video games. I had almost always been isolated from the rest of the ponies because my social skills were kaput. That is, until a certain filly changed my life forever.

Her name is Sweetie Belle. She was a founder, as well as a member of the Cutie Mark Crusaders, or CMC for short. On my first day of school, I never paid much attention to anypony. But a few years later, I met her, as we had been partnered up in a class project.

Ever since then, I have been less able to focus on my games and instead, fall into a daydream all about her. And when she accepted my invitation for ice cream, I came close to giving up video games altogether. A few days later, I went back to playing them, but I never really cared anymore.

She had changed my life forever. If she hadn't been my partner in that class project, I never would be able to speak to anypony, and now I've blended in quite a bit. I carry on conversations, I've made many friends, and I may even have a new filly friend. I don't know, I never asked. But I have it planned out.

Ever since I showed her Ponycraft, she became hooked. My plan is to set up a few signs. The first one asks the question. The second one will say yes, and will have a flint and steel. The second will say no, and have a pickaxe.

Did I forget to mention that there is also a nether portal? Flint and steel activates it, and the pickaxe destroys it. Like my heart, she can either ignite the spark that made me love her, or she can crush it, and leave me hollow.

As I walked to school one day, I saw Apple Bloom and Scootaloo, but no Sweetie Belle. I knew that Sweetie would always walk to school with the other two, so I walked up to them.

"Hey, where's Sweetie Belle?"

"We thought she was with you."

Scootaloo just shrugged. I speed walked over to Carousel Boutique, and knocked on the front door. A frantic Rarity answered.

"How may I help you?"

"Is Sweetie Belle home?"

"No. I thought she left early. She has been doing that a little bit lately."

"Well, where do you think she might be?"

"Probably at your place."

"Thank you for your time, Rarity, and may I ask why you look distressed?"

"Oh, nothing, just another order from an out of town client."

"Well, don't worry, I'm sure you'll get it done on time."

And with that, I turned around and headed back home, where I saw Sweetie Belle approaching the front door.

"Sweetie Belle!" I called out to her, and she quickly whirled around.

"Button, what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be in there, getting ready?"

"I should ask you that first question."

"I got up early and got ready. I just couldn't wait to see you."

I blushed. At least, I think I did. "Listen, I'm glad you want to see me, but do you think you could keep surprises to a minimum? You nearly gave me a heart attack when I didn't see you with your friends."

"Sorry. I was just wondering if we could try out this new game I got. It's brand new, and they're very hard to find."

"Wow. That's intense."

"I know. So could we try it out tonight?"

I nodded, and we walked to school, arriving seconds before the bell rang. I looked towards Cheerilee's desk, and she was there next to Mr. Johnny, a nice stallion pegasus who had subbed for Cheerilee when she was sick.

"Good morning, class."

"GOOD MORNING, MS. CHEERILEE."

"Class, you all remember Johnson, right?" He grinned and waved sheepishly.

Half the class was ecstatic. The rest of the class was either really glad or didn't know him. I personally shouted, "You rock dude!"

"Hello, class. As you may recall, I was a temporary substitute for Ms. Cheerilee here, but guess what?"

The entire class leaned forward, Sweetie Belle and I being no exception.

"From this moment on, I will now be Cheerilee's assistant teacher."

The entire class went bonkers. Fillies and colts erupted with cheering. Balloons and confetti appeared out of nowhere.

"Alright, kids, calm down. Settle down. Just know that I will be not so nice at times when your behavior is a little rowdy. Are we clear?"

The entire had settled down at this point, and everypony nodded their heads.

"Good. Now on with the learning."

We sat through class, listening intently to what Cheerilee and Johnny had to say. There was math, science, language arts, social studies, and halfway between, lunchtime. I'll just skip the learning part for this story.

"So when you—oh, look at that. Lunchtime!"

I took my sack lunch out of my desk and proceeded to sit with Sweetie Belle and Co. When I got to their table, I was eagerly welcomed by the three young fillies.

"Howdy, y'all."

"What's up, Button?"

"Hello there, dear friend. Care to join us?"

I sat right next to Sweetie Belle and looked in my lunch bag, only to find it empty.

"What the..."

"Somethin' wrong, sugarcube?"

"You don't look so hot, dude."

"What's wrong, Button?"

"I just realized I forgot to pack my lunch this morning. Why am I so stupid?"

The three looked at me with sympathetic glares. They reached in their bags and pulled out something. Apple Bloom had an extra apple with her. Scootaloo found an extra grilled cheese. Sweetie Belle pulled out a milkshake in a reusable cup.

"Wow. You'd really—"

"Sure would."

"You need this extra sandwich more than me."

"I _was_ gonna give it to you anyway."

"Gee. Thanks." I took the sandwich first, then the apple, and finally, the milkshake. As I began to eat, they started talking about their plans for the day.

"I was thinking we could try cooking."

"Apple Bloom, that's a pretty good idea."

"I wish I could, but I had plans with Button later today, and besides, I'm terrible."

I decided to interject. "Come on, you can't be terrible."

"Actually, I tried cooking for my sister, and I burned everything. I even somehow managed to turn the toast into a soup."

I tried to argue, but upon hearing "soup," I knew she won that battle.

"...anyway, you and I could try, Scootaloo."

"I like that idea, Apple Bloom."

I turned towards Sweetie Belle. "So what's the name of this über awesome game you wanna try out?"

"The case said 'Ponyrim.' There was a picture of an alicorn with a cloud made of silver."

I nearly choked on the apple. Where did she get _that_ copy of 'Ponyrim?' I heard it was a dangerous copy. And I don't mean it's über hard. I mean it does weird things. Like, somepony claimed to have been enslaved by it. Another said that it had brainwashed his brother. Ordinarily, I wouldn't believe those, but weird things have been happening lately.

"Where'd you get it? I've been looking _everywhere_ for a copy."

"It was in the back corner of Carousel Boutique. Guess it was there before Rarity moved in."

Anyway, blah blah blah, yadda yadda yadda, etcetera etcetera etcetera, we finished lunch, finished the school day, got homework, and went home for the day. Sweetie Belle walked home with me, and she conveniently had 'Ponyrim' with her. I glanced at it, and sure enough, her description had been spot on. I gulped, and we arrived at our destination.


	2. Chapter 2

As I opened the door for her, I held back my nervous glare until I knew she wasn't looking. We bumped into my mom, who was playing her game of solitaire. She had done that ever since I had slowed down in my gaming. So far, she lost every game, but she was definitely determined.

I figured it was best to not bother her, so I grabbed Sweetie Belle and me some pudding cups and spoons, and we headed upstairs. She took her copy of Ponyrim with us, and I noticed that the case had red eyes, and they were directed towards me. We got to my room, and she took the plastic coating off the case, proceeding to open it.

She opened the case, and she dropped it.

"YOWCH, that burns."

I picked it up, dropping it for the same reason. It indeed felt like my hoof was burning. Any longer, and I might have had a mark on my hoof.

I grabbed it lightly, around its edges, and I opened the GameStation, placing the game inside. I then shut the GameStation, and proceeded to play the game...only the console started acting weird. It glowed green, and then it changed into a dragon. After which, it tried to attack us. Seriously. It ran up to us and tried to hurt us. It then grew larger, as well as sprouting wings. And with that, it grabbed Sweetie Belle and flew away, all the while eliciting a scream from her.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! Button Mash, HELP!"

"Don't worry, I'll find a way!"

Rarity's POV

I was working on a dress for one of my most important clients, namely, Sapphire Shores, when I heard a familiar scream. At first I passed it off as my stress getting to me. But then I heard the same colt I heard earlier.

"Don't worry, I'll find a way!"

I knew that couldn't be good. I rushed outside and I saw my little sister being carried by a mechanical looking dragon. I saw Button Mash running after them. I got enraged, and so, I grabbed the nearest rock I could lift, and I threw it at the creature.

"No, Rarity. That was a bad idea."

The creature turned around, obviously pissed off. He made a screeching noise, and I was carried into the air by a similar creature.

"AAAAAAAH! Unhoof me, you ruffian! Unhoof me this instant!"

Button Mash's POV

I saw two dragons and two ponies getting farther away from me. Why couldn't I just have a normal day to play games?

**A/N: I said I'd upload a special-edition fanfic, but I was lying. This is 100 chapters. That's all. Nothing more to say.**


	3. Chapter 3

I wish I had told her it was bad. I wish I had told her we should play something else. I wish a lot of things. But mostly, I wish I had Sweetie Belle next to me instead of in the air with a metal dragon carrying her away.

I chased after them, gradually losing them, until I had a plan. I grabbed a stone near me, and I hurled it, just barely tapping the dragon, but still good enough. He turned around, and I thought things would go according to plan, but instead of screaming, it simply just ignored me, and continued on its path.

"Oh, COME ON!" Obviously that wasn't good.

I ran towards them again, until I could run no more. I simply had to stop, as my lungs were screaming and begging for me to cease my excessive motion. I saw the dragons getting away, and there was nothing I could do about it.

I thought hard, and an idea came to me. I ran towards my home, and I grabbed a controller. I began to find out how to play the game, but then my screen went bright, and I began to feel myself getting dragged towards the light.

**Welcome to Sugar Sand Island**

I took my hoof off of my eyes, and I found myself in a strange land. There were palm trees, loads of white sand, and a giant ocean. I figured I could stay here forever...if I found Sweetie Belle first. No way would I leave her behind. First I needed to figure out where I was.

"Welcome to Sugar Sand Island, young one. What might your name be?"

I heard a voice on my left. I whipped my head around, and I was face to face with a golden earth pony with an amber mane, and a cutie mark of something that looked like a gold pocket watch. I nervously responded.

"Button Mash. My name is Button Mash. How about you?"

He hesitated, before answering.

"My name is Golden Compass. I can aid you in your travels. Are you traveling?"

I nodded, saying I needed to find my filly friend and her sister.

"I see. Could you please describe what they look like? Perhaps I have seen them in my wandering."

"They are both covered in white fur, and they both have purple manes, except one of them has pink in her mane. Their cutie marks are—"

"Wait. Were they being carried by dragons?"

"WHERE ARE THEY?!" I perked up at that last sentence.

"Well, they are most likely at Mt. Geronimo. If you like, I can take you there."

"YES, I would LOVE that!"

"Very well then. We shall begin our journey."

**Saving...**

**BM has saved the game.**

I was taken to a very tall mountain, but it looked wrong. Of course, I haven't studied much about mountains, so I didn't know if an orange mountain was natural or not. I proceeded to climb, but lightning flashed, and nearly struck me.

"Fool. You think you can approach me?" Booming voices always mean something bad.

"You must first complete some tasks and bring me proof that you did them."

"Y-yes, whoever you are." _C'mon, Button. This is no time to look nervous._

"What they are is for me to know and you to find out. You will know when you have gained possession of these required artifacts. Begone, peon."

I stepped down from the mountain, and it disappeared. Literally, vanished into thin air. Well, I guess that's the way it must be.

"C'mon, Golden. Let's go look for some artifacts."

**Saving...**

**BM has saved the game.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Arriving in Village De L'insouciance**

3rd pony POV

As the young colt arrived in a village, he noticed that it appeared to be very poor. All the ponies were wearing ragged clothes, if they were wearing any. They all seemed very thin, almost anorexic. They had serious bags under their eyes. He never felt so horrid. What was it these ponies were suffering from?

He walked up to a mint green unicorn mare with long flowing chocolate hair, and a cutie mark with a green leaf of some sort overlapped by a chocolate square.

"Um, hi there. Who are you, and might I ask why everypony seems to be suffering?"

Before he got an answer, she ran behind him and hugged Golden Compass.

"Oh, Goldie, I missed you so much."

"Sorry I was gone so long. I found this young colt trying to get to Mt. Geronimo. Turns out, his filly friend was captured by those dragons earlier."

The mare gave him a look of sympathy. "Oh, I'm sorry that happened."

The young colt tried not to cry while thinking about Sweetie Belle. After a few seconds, he lost control and his eyes began leaking. The unnamed mare pulled him into a hug.

"Don't worry kid, everything will be alright."

Button Mash eventually settled down, having let it all out. He rubbed his eyes, and looked up at the mare.

"Thanks for that, um...I didn't quite catch your name."

"Oh, I'm sorry, where are my manners? I'm Cocoa Mintleaf. And you are?"

Button Mash introduced himself, and instantly wished he had something to eat as he heard his stomach rumble. Cocoa Mintleaf chuckled.

"Come on, I think I have something for you to eat." She started to walk away, being followed by Golden Compass and Button Mash, as she led them to a shabby cottage. They entered, and immediately, two young foals bombarded her.

"Mommy, mommy, where did you go? Mommy, who is this kid?"

Cocoa Mintleaf giggled, smiling at the two. "Relax, kids, mommy was just walking through the village looking for daddy. And this is Button Mash. He's just a hungry traveler. I was hoping we could give him one of our apples."

Button Mash licked his lips upon hearing her say "apples." Cocoa disappeared, and came back with a rather decent looking apple. Button, trying not to look like a pig, slowly grabbed it from her hoof, took a bite, and placed it in his bag.

**You have acquired an apple with one bite.**

He thanked her for the apple, and left. What he saw outside would haunt him forever. There was an alicorn stallion, covered in metal armor, standing in front of a cart of delicious looking food with a padlock. He seemed to be denying most ponies their food.

"Who wants food? You there, do you want a nice, juicy, delicious apple?"

A white earth pony mare with a pink mane and tail, bearing a red cross with red hearts surrounding it, timidly answered him.

"Y-yes, I w-would like s-some f-f-food."

"Then join our side. You know, the 'Geronimo' side."

The white pony was mentally debating whether or not she should, when Button Mash walked right up to the strong looking stallion, despite Golden Compass's numerous warnings.

"Hey mister, what do you think you're doing? These people need this good food."

The big pony just looked in his direction and chuckled. "What's your name, young one?"

Button Mash, ignoring him completely, shouted as best as he could. "I CHALLENGE YOU TO A BATTLE!" Immediately, the whole town gasped, looking directly at him. Button Mash knew he wasn't nearly as tough as his opponent, but he had no idea what else he could do.


	5. Chapter 5

**You have entered a battle with Thaddeus.**

The two ponies took their stances, preparing for a brawl. Button Mash, having played various fighting video games, knew it was best to let his opponent make the first move, so he just stood there. The big pony, confused, tried to attack, but the young colt just slid under him. Then, he jerked his head upwards into his stomach, causing him to wince in pain.

The stallion held his stomach in pain while trying to attack the colt, and miserably failing. The young colt just dodged and retaliated with his own counterattacks. Eventually, the metallic monster was low on health, and because of this, Button Mash kicked him in the face, leaving his opponent falling lifeless to the ground.

The town was silent for a long time, until the victor searched the newly made corpse and found the key for the cart, and he used it to unlock it. He grabbed a few carrots, stalks of celery, lettuce, and even a few apples. He then stood in front of the food and shouted so everypony could hear him.

"FREE FOOD FOR EVERYPONY!"

A hundred starving ponies raced to the cart, and a feeding frenzy was afoot. Button Mash just walked away, already having what he wanted. He headed towards Cocoa's house, and he opened the door.

"Hello? *gasp* Button?"

"Surprise."

He was instantly bombarded by two young foals.

"We saw what you did out there. That was so totally awesome. Can you teach us how to do that?"

Button Mash just chuckled. "Sorry kids, but what I did there cannot be taught. You just gotta be born with it."

The kids wailed in disappointment, until Cocoa Mintleaf hushed them. She thanked Button for helping the city.

"Thank you so very much, Button Mash. If you ever need anything, just let us know."

Button Mash was about to leave, when he remembered why he went back to the house.

"Oh, that reminds me, I got you all something." He reached into his saddlebags, and pulled out some vegetables. The green mare was suddenly quiet and on the verge of tears.

"I was hoping I could use your kitchen. I know this recipe for some _really _good vegetable soup."

She said yes, and pointed him in the right direction. He immediately noticed there was not much to work with. They had a cauldron of water over a few burning logs. He shrugged, knowing full well how to use it. He threw the vegetables in, and stirred the pot slowly. After a few minutes, he tasted the soup, and nodded to himself.

He poked around until he found some wooden bowls, as well as a ladle, and served himself, Golden Compass, Cocoa Mintleaf, and the two foals. Cocoa Mintleaf looked very flabbergasted.

"What? You thought I'd eat this alone? I made this mostly for you. Wanna try some?" He gave her the ladle, and she sipped from it. She let it sit on her tongue before swallowing. At that, she got all wide eyed.

"This is the best soup I've ever tasted. You really weren't kidding."

"Would you care to have some in a bowl, milady?"

She chuckled, blushing. "Why, absolutely, sir." They both laughed as he placed some soup in a bowl for her, Golden, and the two young foals. As they sat down at their table, they began talking. The two young foals introduced themselves as Black Licorice and Golden Heart. Black Licorice was a red colt pegasus with black hair, and Golden Heart was a gold colored earth filly with chocolate hair.

"Gosh, they seem like real fun to have around. How old are they?"

"They are both four and a half. I had them right before the land was put into its artificial famine."

The young colt paused his eating. "Artificial?"

She sighed. "King Geronimo had overthrown the previous king, and he's a tyrant. He wanted other ponies to be like him. I was about thirteen when it happened. My little foals were not even three months old when everything was changed."

Button Mash, curious, asked, "So this land used to be great?"

"Yes, Button. The name of this village the translates to 'Village of the Carefree.' But then we were all put into poverty. That is, until you arrived. Thanks again."

"Not a problem. I need to head out soon, though. King Geronimo could be doing something awful to my girlfriend and her sister."

He finished his soup, placing his bowl in the kitchen sink and rinsing it. He then proceeded to head out the door, followed by Golden Compass, but he was stopped by Cocoa Mintleaf.

"Wait. Button, take this." She reached for her hairpin, which was shaped like a diamond, but it was colored purple.

"You gave us something very valuable, so it's only fair that I return the favor."

Button Mash grabbed the hairpin, and felt a warm surge pulse through him.

**You have obtained a hairpin resembling the element of generosity.**

"Thank you, Cocoa. I'll keep it safe."

She just smiled. Very soon, the two were on their way, when they were stopped once again. It was the same white pony with pink hair.

"Wow. That was awesome. You were all like, wham, and then, bam, and then, pow. Gosh, that was awesome."

Button Mash beamed. "Yeah, I guess I was outstanding. Anyway, I really gotta go." The two were about to continue forward, but the pony with the red cross on her flank held them back, much to the young colt's annoyance.

"Wait, can I join your group? I'm a fully trained nurse." Button Mash would've said "probably not," but he figured the idea of having a fully trained nurse at his side could save him time. He nodded.

"Sure, miss, uh..."

"Redheart. I'm Nurse Redheart."

"Well, welcome aboard, Nurse Redheart."

**Nurse Redheart has joined your group.**

And so, the trio continued into the next village.


	6. Chapter 6

The trio continued on, until they left the town. It was there that they heard a low grumble coming from the nurse pony.

"Heh, sorry. I never got anything to eat." She hung her head.

Button Mash reached into his saddlebags and pulled out a carrot, giving it to Redheart. "Here, take this."

"You sure?"

"Yes, Miss, just take it."

She took it, and began nibbling it, trying to walk while holding it in her hoof. Very soon, they reached a peaceful meadow.

**You have entered Prairie Bonne.**

"Wow, just...wow." Button Mash was at a loss for words. Golden Compass noted that things were a little too calm.

"Shouldn't there be some small creatures frolicking around?"

Button Mash realized he was right. Upon closer observation, he noticed nothing going on. He and Redheart began to worry. Soon, there was a low growl, and the trio went towards it, preparing for anything. When they got to the source, they saw a green dragon with chocolate brown spines.

"DRAGON! KILL IT! KILL IT WITH FIRE!" Golden Compass ran up to it, until Redheart grabbed his tail, holding him back. Button began speaking to the dragon.

"Hey there, big guy. What's up?"

The dragon only roared, sending his hat flying away. Far away.

**You have lost your Protective Headgear. All damage is now reverted back to normal.**

Button looked at his hat flying off into oblivion. He vowed to look for it later.

"I see. You're angry. May I ask what about?"

The dragon spoke in a low, raspy voice. "Get lost, kid."

Golden got furious at this. "A kid? You call him a KID?! C'mon, put 'em up." He attempted to fight the dragon, but the other two just held him back.

"One, you're no match for the dragon. Two, we're not here for a fight." Button Mash held him this time while Redheart spoke.

Suddenly, the dragon began crying. The three ponies were bewildered. Button Mash resumed his previous conversation.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"*sniffle* I'm just upset. I really wanna write some stories, but I can't move. My legs were damaged beyond repair long ago by that evil tyrant who won't be named by me, and none of the woodland creatures can even approach me, so I cannot ask them. *sniffle*"

"Well don't worry, sir. We'll get you a notebook and a quill."

The dragon smiled. "Thanks. And my name is Yterbius."

"Well, don't you worry, Yterbius, we'll get your supplies." The trio began walking off.

"Thanks, guys." He called out, but muttered under his breath, "glad somepony got it right."

The trio walked back to the village as they searched for a store.

**You have returned to Village de L'insouciance**

The trio, having no luck finding the store, began a conversation.

"So Button Mash, where are you from, if I may ask?" Golden Compass looked at him with curiosity written all over.

Button Mash, not wanting to sound crazy, came up with something he felt was fairly believable. After all, nopony would believe he came from a non video game world, right?

"I come from this place called Ponyville. It's really far away. I...don't remember how I got here, though. I only remember finding myself on Sugarsand Island." He looked towards Golden Compass to respond, and he walked face first into a post.

"Looks like we're here." Redheart looked at the sign, which read, "Supply Store."

They walked inside, and they found a stallion with yellow fur, neon green hair, and wore a blue cape.

"Hello. I'm Neo Zap, and I run this place. Whaddya need?"

While Golden was admiring the place, Button Mash asked for the necessary supplies. After being pointed in the right direction, they grabbed a quill and some parchment, but when they rung up the price...

"25 bits."

The young colt was horrified. He only had 15 bits with him, and the other two combined only had 9 bits.

"Well, I'm feeling nice today, so I'll just mark the total down 10 bits."

Sighing in relief, the three headed back to where the dragon was lying. They handed over their things, and the dragon was overjoyed.

"Man, I thought you'd _never_ come back. But anyway, thanks guys. It means a lot. Now I can finally write those stories that have been rattling my mind."

Button Mash stepped forward.

"You are quite welcome, sir. I hope you have a good time writing, and I can't wait to see your finished product."

They were about to leave, but Yterbius called them back.

"I found this lying around, thought you might want it."

He handed over a rock in the shape of a lightning bolt.

**You obtained a rock resembling the Element of Loyalty.**

Meanwhile, two ponies, both white in color, were moving around their cells. Geronimo had placed them in separate units of solitary confinement, and they weren't taking it very well.

The taller one was freaking out, commenting that she would develop worry lines and bronchitis, noting the awful scent in her cell, while the younger one was staring out her window, wondering if she would ever see her knight in shining armor.

"This cell is undeniably, unquestionably, undignified. There's dirt everywhere, and the walls are cracked and crumbling, and this so-called bed is an utter disgrace. And-"

"Give it up, Rarity. You've been here almost an hour and a half. You should be used to it by now."

Rarity ignored her sister, still complaining about the complainable. Sweetie Belle sighed. She would've tried to escape, but Geronimo stopped her.

"Don't bother. The walls are steel-reinforced concrete, and even if not, there is a security system buried in the walls. If you ever wanna see the daylights again, that little brat will have to defeat me. *maniacal laughter*"

She sighed, wishing she had brought some sort of handheld device. Suddenly, Geronimo let out a bloodcurdling scream. The two looked over to him, seeing that he had started trembling.

"DARIUS! TURN! THAT! OFF! _NOW!_"

Immediately, he began to feel relieved. He mumbled something about "that stupid 'Imperium' tune." Sweetie Belle made a mental note of this.


End file.
